I Love You, Onee-chan!
by Kairanimee
Summary: He was just a younger brother to her. But no, he wanted something more. He didn't want her to see him as a younger brother, he wanted her to see him as a man. A man who will love her. Despite his childish and annoying facade, behind it all, hidden and concealed, is the heart of a lover. A heart which only beats for her. LenKu :3


Hi! I'm sorta back with a sorta new story xD

and im not that confident with this one -_- i have a feeling that it sucks, but you be the judge of that! :D

just got bored and decided to write this so it might not be that great considering i only wrote it out of sheer boredom and didnt really put that much effort into it but i hope you'd read it anyway.

and oh yeah I ship Len x Miku :D which is pretty obvious since this story is all about them. Haha.

ok now im just rambling on here, i'll stop now xD

-Kairanimee

**"I Love You, Onee-chan"**

"Hi onee-chan!"

"I told you to never call me that!"

"But you're older than me."

"So what? Besides, you're taller than me."

"Yeah, but still. You're two years older than I am, which gives me every right to address you as onee-chan."

"I feel older than I'm supposed to be when you do that!"

"That's your problem."

"Why you little-!"

Len dodged as Miku grabbed for his neck on an attempt to choke him. He just laughed at her miss and ran away yelling "onee-chan! onee-chan!" repeatedly. Miku gave chase and ran as fast as her petite legs would take her.

"Damn you, Len! Stop running!"

"I will if you stop chasing me!" Len retorted, and upon seeing the enraged expression on her face, decided to tease her a little more by sticking his tongue out and smirking right after.

"I will kill you!" Miku screamed in her usual high pitched voice

"More than enough reason for me to not stop running!" Len laughed out and ran outside the building they were currently in and hid behind a tree near the entrance.

Miku soon appeared looking disheveled and out of breath. She turned her head left and right, obviously trying to look for Len. Len saw his chance and glomped on Miku from behind.

"Gotcha!" Len shouted triumphantly

"Kyaah! Let go of me! We're gonna-!"

Too late. Miku had lost her footing and the both of them tumbled onto the ground with Len on top of Miku. Groaning, Len tried to get up, pushing his palms down on either side of Miku's head, but he paused when he saw a glimpse of her face. She was staring at him and she was blushing. Len blinked and let out a nervous laugh, a blush forming on his pale cheeks. Miku followed suit and laughed along with him turning even redder by the moment. Soon their nervous giggles became hilarious outbursts and both sat down on the ground wiping their eyes of stray tears because of too much laughing.

"Haha! We're acting like kids" Miku said

"Yeah. Too childish for a 16 year old like you" Len smirked

"Hey! Are you implying that I'm too old to kid around?" She countered

"Well, yeah." Len winced as Miku playfully punched him on the shoulder

"Says the guy who started it"

"I'm 14, I think I can tease people and kid around all I want"

Miku stuck her tongue out at him and looked away. Len just smiled and stood up, pulling Miku up along with him.

'I'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat!" He proclaimed

"There's some food in the break room. I'm sure Kaito won't mind if we borrowed some of his ice cream."

"No, I want to eat out. Right now."

"We can't, we were only given 30 minutes free time."

"I don't care. I'm hungry. Come on!" Len huffed and dragged Miku down the street and away from the studio where they were working.

"Hey! I don't want to skip! They might-!" She tried to protest, but Len cut her off.

"We'll be back in a few so will you please stop your whining?"

"Excuse me? I don't take orders from you! I'll have you know that I have more authority over you, considering that I am ol-"

"So now you want me to recognize you as an onee-chan?"

"Well yes!"

"Tch. A while ago, you wanted to kill me for calling you onee-chan. Sometimes, I can't understand you."

"Well, right now is an exemption." She smiled tauntingly. Len just ignored her and continued dragging her down to the nearest ramen shop. Miku tried to wriggle her hand out of Len's grasp but he clamped down on it hard, refusing to let go.

"Ow! Len, can you let go now? I promise I won't run away!" She complained

"No." Len firmly replied

Miku growled in frustration and glared at Len, but he seemed to be oblivious of her annoyance. She pouted and stared the opposite way, occasionally muttering unpleasant words about him.

'Onee-chan' Len called her, but sometimes he wished that they were more than just simple friends. He'd been in love with Miku for as long as he can remember, but since she's older than him, he figured that she'll be disgusted by the thought of being his lover. Discouraged and hopeless, he decided to put up a façade and pretended to be satisfied of being a younger brother figure to Miku. He'd just secretly stare at her, admiring how her hair shines in the slightest ray of light, how her eyes would sparkle if she gets excited, how her voice would sound sweet when she sings that it could lull him to sleep, how her sweet, plump lips would feel against his- OK, now he's just sounding like a pervert. Len shook his head in a daze, unaware that he was actually daydreaming and that Miku had been trying to catch his attention the whole time he drifted off to Dreamland.

"Len! Aren't you gonna eat? The shop's right under your nose, you knucklehead!" She snapped, annoyed.

Len blinked then stared at the sign above the small building in front of them. Yeah, it was the ramen shop.

"Can you let go of my hand now? It hurts you know." Miku gestured at her captured hand and looked at him meaningfully.

Len loosened his grip and finally let go, giving Miku an apologetic smile in which she rolled her eyes in return. Both of them took a seat near the window and Len ordered the special ramen and a banana shake while Miku ordered the same special ramen with a plate of leeks.

"Ramen and banana shake?" Miku questioned with raised eyebrows once the waiter was out of sight

"Got a problem with that?

"Well, it's a weird combination." Miku stated

"But I like bananas." Len defended

"Ok, ok. Just sayin'."

Soon enough, their food arrived and both ate in awkward silence. Desperate to start a conversation Miku asked a random question.

"So, do you have anyone you like?"

Len choked on his banana shake and started coughing violently while Miku panicked and gently patted his back, offering him a glass of water. Once he'd calmed down, he looked at Miku in surprise.

"W-What kind of a question is that?!" He asked in outrage while his hands where gripping both sides of the table.

"What? It was random. And besides, it's not a big deal." She said nonchalantly while gnawing on a leek.

"W-well. No one! I-I don't have anyone I l-like." Len stammered nervously while avoiding eye contact.

"Hmmm." Miku looked thoughtful as she stared at Len's blushing face. "Ok."

Len sighed in relief as they had dropped the topic and looked up at Miku. She was smiling at him, a genuine smile. Len blushed again, and bowed his head in embarrassment.

'Oh God, she's really beautiful' He thought dreamily, his heart beating faster by the minute.

"Y-You know what? I think we should head back." He stated while leaving a bill for both of them on the table and dragging Miku once again out of the shop. He stomped his way back towards the studio with Miku following him silently. Neither one said a word all throughout the walk.

As they stood at the entrance, both out of breath from the brisk walking, Len let go of her hand and went inside the studio first.

Miku just stared at his back and tentatively followed. Maybe the topic about love is sensitive for Len. She guessed he was too young to consider those matters. Or so she thought.

She seriously had no idea.

"Oi! Are you coming or are you just gonna stand there all day until Meiko-nee comes to kick your sorry butt again?" Len drawled, a lazy smirk creeping up his face.

And Miku's previous consideration of him vanished with a pop. Oh yes he is too young and naïve to know about "love". He can never love, not with the rotten attitude he has

"What did you say, brat? It's your butt that I'm going to kick!" She screeched, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Len just stuck his tongue out and turned to leave with Miku fuming over his annoying and childish demeanor.

~~* After Rehearsal *~~

"Oi! Don't you dare sneak out on us again, you brat. You hear me?"

"I told you, Meiko-nee. It was Len! HE dragged ME out! I told him no but he kidnapped me anyway." Miku replied defensively and pouted.

"What? Me? Of younger age? Drag you, a senpai and onee-chan, around wherever I want? That is just absurd." Len calmly stated, in a mocking but concealed tone.

"W-Why you! And you had the nerve to lie! I will kill you Len Kagamine!"

"You can't. You'll go to jail" Len deadpanned

"Ok, break it up you two!" Kaito interrupted the brewing argument and patted Miku on the head affectionately. Miku calmed down at Kaito's touch and smiled at him gratefully.

The action alone sent a dangerous spark of electricity flowing through every vein of Len's body. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. He just stared away from the scene and pretended to be not affected at all. He was jealous.

Not that any of them knew. Or cared. The thought of him amd Miku sharing that kind of relationship would probably just gross them out so it's better if he keep his mouth shut about it. Not to mention, the subject of his affections herself. She might even reject him in the blink of an eye.

Not if he confesses.

So a confession is 95% not gonna happen.

Unless he finally had the guts to tell her about it, despite the fact that he'll probably just be humiliated and degraded.

But, nah. Fat chance.

All he'll ever be able to say that Miku might actually accept as a friendly message of admiration is,

"I love you, onee-chan."

No malice involved. After all Miku does consider him as a younger brother figure.

He wished that they were something more though.

da da da dum! wahaha! okay that was pretty short i know but it's not done yet :3 there's a continuation xD duh. of course i won't end their story without getting them together. I'm not that evil. wahahaha! xD

please tell me what you think of the story even if i kinda know that it was kinda suckish xD

Thankies~!


End file.
